Order 66: A short story
by Ganner Storm
Summary: A short story about Order 66. A final look at the last few moments of the Jedi and Anakin's fall.
1. Chapter 1

Order 66: A Short Story

This is a short story about the final moments of Order 66, and in depth look at the dying moments of the Jedi.

Dramatis Personae

Aayla Secura; Jedi Knight

Ahsoka Tano; Jedi Knight

Anakin Skywalker; Sith Apprentice

Coleman Kcaj; Jedi Master

Jurokk; gate master

Kazdan Piratus; Jedi Engineer/knight

Ki-Adi Mundi; Jedi Master

Quinlan Vos; Jedi Master

Shaak Ti; Jedi Master

Yoda; Grand master

Prologue

"Commander Cody, it is time execute order 66," Palpatine said to the hologram of the Clone Commander.

"Yes my lord," Commander Cody replied.

Palpatine then opened a channel to the next Clone Commander Neyo on Saleucami and gave him the order.

* * * * * *

Gate master Jurokk was stood inside the Jedi Temple, keeping guard, waiting for the return of the Jedi Masters and Anakin Skywalker. _I hope we don't come to regret the decision of the Council to go and arrest the Chancellor_, Jurokk thought to himself. The entire temple for the time being was silent as people awaited the return of Master Windu and the other Council Members and the outcome of it. Then he sensed Anakin returning to the temple—he was stood outside. Instinctively, without thinking about opened the Temple entrance doors. Jurokk walked outside and saw Anakin approach. Then he realised that Anakin was the only Jedi here.

"Anakin, where is Master Windu and the others?" Jurokk said and then he looked over Anakin's shoulder and saw an entire legion of Clone troopers making their way up to temple.

"Is it bad Anakin?" Jurokk questioned.

Anakin took out his lightsaber and ignited before Jurokk could even respond.

"It's worse than you could ever imagine." Anakin replied as he stabbed the lightsaber through the Jedi Master's chest, and the Jedi Master slumped down to the ground. "Kill everything that moves." He said turning to look over his shoulder at the clones.

* * * * * *

Shaak Ti was all alone in one of the meditating in one of the chambers inside the Jedi temple. Through the Force, she had sensed the deaths of the Jedi Masters; Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto. The only Jedi who survived was Anakin, the one who she had failed to stop from leaving the Temple, Anakin. She sensed Anakin return to the temple, but through the Force Anakin felt totally different; in the space of an hour, before he left he felt confused but now it was hard determination and resolute but she also felt the death of Gate master Jurokk outside. _Anakin has fallen to the darkside, he's comeback to kill us all--by the orders of the chancellor. We can either fight now, or return when we are stronger,_ Shaak Ti thought to herself. She stood up and made her way out of the chamber, as the door opened she saw Jedi Master Coleman Kcaj approaching her from down the corridor.

"Master Kcaj," Shaak Ti said. "We must leave now, and fight another day."

"As you wish, Master Ti," Kcaj replied. "We will round up as many Jedi as possible and flee the temple. We can't use our own ships or they'll be shot down."

"True, yes," Shaak Ti replied. "There's still the other exit we can use to escape from the temple. I don't believe they have us totally surrounded."

"Right," Kcaj nodded in agreement.

* * * * * *

Anakin led the 501st Legion of Clone troopers into the temple, storming through the entrance. Anakin saw several Jedi there stood in the corridor up ahead, they all immediately ignited their lightsabers.

"Kill them!" Anakin roared to the Clone troopers. The Clones reacted instantly to his commands, they began firing at the Jedi as Anakin began walking down another corridor in the temple. The young Jedi charged towards the Clone troopers. One after another, the young Jedi went down to the ground fairly easy, not really putting up much of a fight.

As Anakin sliced across the chest of a Jedi, who stood in his way, he sensed the chamber door up ahead open, revealing two Jedi. The two Jedi were both humans and they approached Anakin and stopped at a distance. One of the Jedi were male and the other female.

"Anakin, what have you become?" Cin Drallig, demanded.

"Something you could never achieve, you could never have gained the powers I have," Anakin said looking from Cin Drallig to his apprentice, Serra Keto.

"You have fallen to the darkside, you must surrender immediately and return to your new master." Cin Drallig said.

"You have no power to decide what I do," Anakin said.

"This is your last chance Anakin, to redeem yourself," Cin Drallig said. _This boy I trained, has turned his back on the Order, just like Count Dooku and the other Lost Twenty. He leaves us no other option. Anakin was supposed to bring balance to the Force, and the Jedi themselves. He betrayed the Jedi Order. He has become what he had defeated on the Invisible Hand, the Sith Lord's new apprentice,_ Cin Drallig thought to himself.

"Old man, you are no match for me, neither is your apprentice," Anakin said as he held his lightsaber firmly in his right hand, still activated.

"So be it then," Cin Drallig said, taking out his lightsaber and activating it. The blade activated with the common snap-hiss sound, and glowing a bright green colour. Serra Keto also took out her two lightsabers, spinning them air around her as she activated them both. Both blades shone a green colour. Serra Keto made her move first, rushing towards Anakin. Anakin swung his blue lightsaber in an arc in front of him, and the blue blade parried against both green lightsabers. Anakin used his physical strength against her own, pushing her own green lightsabers closer and closer to her with his own lightsaber, while keeping an eye on Cin Drallig. The elder Jedi, moved towards Anakin, stepping around Serra keto. Anakin released the deadlock instantly, and swung his blade towards the female Jedi once more in a downward arc towards the handle; before the Jedi had time to react, it sliced it in half--killing it, leaving her with one lightsaber left. Anakin used his free hand and Force choked Serra Keto, lifting her off the ground and sending her flying against the wall of the corridor just as Cin Drallg stepped in.

"You took your time old man," Anakin said, looking over at Cin Drallig.

Cin Drallig decided not to respond, and step towards Anakin, using the traditional Form I stance, Shii-Sho. Anakin took his usual aggressive Form V stance, Djem-So. As Cin Drallig came close enough to Anakin, the Sith Apprentice launched a barrage of strikes at Drallig. Drallig held his ground for as long as he could, pushing away the strikes of the much younger warrior.

"Your're already running out of energy," Anakin commented as the two blades once again interlocked. Anakin could see the sweat dripping down Cin's face, as he looked him straight into the eyes. Drallig took a step backwards away from Anakin, but Anakin leapt forwards, and once again pounced on him like a predator. As the two blades interlocked once more, Anakin cut downwards in an arc like against Dooku on the Invisible hand, and it worked once again. Cin Drallig's hands were incinerated by the blue lightsaber. Cin Drallig was still stood there looking motionless.

"You may have won this battle, Sith Lord, but you will pay for the lives you've--" His last words were covered by a dying scream as Anakin's lightsaber went straight through his chest with his body falling to the ground in a slump.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Yoda was stood in one of the huts on Kachirho, overlooking the battle of Kashyyyk. He saw the huge round droid gunships firing down on the Wookies and Clones that were on the beachhead. Yoda had been using Battle Meditation to help the morale of the Clones and Wookies alike, but they were severely outnumbered. He saw the Republic Attack Gunships in the air, firing back at the Droid gunships. The battle had been going for many months here on Kashyyyk, even before Yoda had arrived on Kashyyyk. Now it had been only several minutes since he had felt the death of the four masters who had gone to arrest Chancellor Palpatine; Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar. Now he sensed the deaths of the Jedi in the temple on Coruscant along with the other Jedi spread out across the galaxy. _Moved too quickly we did, should have waited until we had more knowledge. Failed, we all have,_ Yoda thought to himself as he dropped his gimmer stick that fell to the ground and placed one hand on his chest. He looked over at Tarful and Chewbacca, who were stood glancing at each other and then looking at Yoda, without speaking.

* * * *

Shaak Ti and Coleman Kcaj along with numerous other Jedi including Maris Brood had fled the temple successfully, leaving the wreckage and everyone else behind.

Shaak Ti looked back at the temple, the smoke rising into the air in columns; she fought back tears of emotion, as it wasn't allowed for Jedi to show emotions as it was in their teachings, their principles. But that could've been the problem, as they had taught these principles for generations, preparing them for the chosen one, but clearly the chosen one is more like the fallen one.

"Where are we heading?" Maris Brood asked, looking from Shaak Ti to Coleman Kcaj.

"To the spaceport," Shaak Ti answered. "There we will take public transport, and head to any world away from here."

"That sounds like a plan," Coleman Kcaj replied.

* * * *

Barriss Offee was making her way through the jungle on Felucia, she had gotten split up from Aayla Secura, but there were other Jedi here present on Felucia—in fact some of those Jedi were up ahead with a squad of clones walking alongside an enormous AT-TE walker. There was another AT-TE walker and a further squad of clones behind her. _Where did Aayla get too? There doesn't seem to be any sign of the Separatists here on Felucia anymore,_ Barriss thought to herself. She then sensed a strong disturbance in the Force, but she couldn't obviously know what it was. Then she saw ahead the Clones shooting down the Jedi they had been walking with.

"No!" Barriss Offee shouted, in panic and confusion. _I've got to find Aayla before it was too late, _Barriss thought. She heard a loud explosion from behind; she looked over her shoulder and saw the huge blue energy ball come spinning towards her. It came too quickly for her to do anything, it blew up. She felt herself being thrown into the air and landing on the ground, her eyes went black, darkness encroached her.

* * * *

Anakin and several squads of clones came into the library. Anakin saw Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Librarian walk over to them. She had her lightsaber drawn but not activated.

"Anakin, what is the meaning of this?" She demanded. "I ask you to leave the temple, now." She said. She was about to activate her lightsaber, but she dropped it to the floor as she placed both hands around her throat as she began to lift off the ground to Anakin's Force choke. Anakin then dropped to her body to the floor, after he had finished with it.

"Stop these Jedi from destroying the data encrypted in their files, as the Emperor needs it!" Anakin ordered the Clones as he looked at the temple guards and Jedi knights who appeared on site.

The 501st Clones had even made their way to the medical bay and the clinic in the Jedi temple. Service droids and several Jedi from there sick beds looked around at them.

"Kill them all," One of the Clone commandos shouted. The Clones aimed and fired at them all, before they had a chance to react. The clones even brutally murdered Depa Billaba who was still in a coma from her time on Haruun Kal. She'd never awake from the coma, permanently.

* * * *

Plo Koon was piloting his Arc 170-Starfighter up above the enormous city of Cato Neimoidia. Cato Neimoidia was one of the principal worlds of the Separatists and was where Nute Gunray had been living for a while, but had fled from when Anakin and Obi Wan had arrived. Plo Koon was flying along with an escort of two Clone pilots in Arc-170 starfighters that were just behind Koon's fighter on either wing. He felt a strong disturbance in the Force, and then he heard lasers firing at him from behind. He looked at the display; he could only see his and his two escort fighters on the map. He tried to do a roll in mid-flight but it was no good, the lasers continued._ It doesn't make any sense_, Koon thought to himself. He looked over his shoulder and saw that it was his escort fighters. _Betrayed!_ Was his last thought as his starfighter went spinning out of control and exploding as it crashed against a building or bridge; it didn't really matter what it was, all that mattered today was the death of the entire Jedi order.

_We were just following orders, no question about it, _Captain Jag, one of the two Clone pilots thought to himself. "Return to base, where we will file a report that the Jedi Master Plo Koon was trying to cause an uprising against the Empire."

"Yes sir," The other Clone pilot replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ki Adi Mundi was leading Clone Commandos and Clone Troopers across a bridge on Mygeeto. The Cerean Jedi Master was leading an attack against the Separatist base, and they had been pushing them back for days now. He held his blue lightsaber above him in his right hand.

"Come On! Come On!" He shouted to the Clones as he ran forwards. He heard them stop, and they loaded their guns.

Ki Adi Mundi turned around to face them. _Why are they aiming their weapons at me? They've betrayed the Jedi Order. _He thought to himself, as he began to block their lasers. _Who's side were they on, the Republic? The separatists? Who are they alligned to? _Thoughts rushed through the Jedi masters mind. None of the Clones went down, as Mundi tried to send the lasers back at them. It was too late for him, lasers pierced his chest. _I guess I will never know now, what happend,_ Was Mundi's last dying thought.

* * * * *

Obi Wan had fallen into the water, from an enormous fall. He could see the surface up ahead. He swam as fast as he could. He reached the surface soon enough. He took a deep breath after he had broken the top of the water. He didn't understand why his Clones had turned on him. He needed to find a way off this planet, and return to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant--if it was safe enough to return. He could see some sort of scout ship further up the cave--most likely searching for his body. Obi Wan soon enough found his way out of the water.

* * * * *

Kazdan Paratus had managed to flee the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He had left all the other Jedi behind, leaving them to die from this slaughter. He had failed the Jedi Council and all its masters. Not only that but he was now sat on a public transport making his way out of here. He had took with him his tools and equipment in a few of bags he had brought with him. _I will never be forgiven for this, but I have escaped the Clones and the Dark Lord. Where will I go? No one wil accept me now_, he thought to himself.

* * * * *

Obi wan found the _Soulless One_ the starfighter that belonged to General Grievous, the one he was going to flee with. Obi Wan hopped inside the starfighter and turn on the engines. As quickly as he could he flew up into space. He was lucky to avoid the Republic Cruisers that were up in orbit over Utapau.

* * * * *

After Lord Vader had finished killing all the Jedi at the Jedi temple, he returned to his wife in their apartment. He went inside, and found Padme on the balcony. The two of them embraced while both C3-PO and R2-D2 stood watching from a slight distance away.

"Whats going on I can see all the smoke?" Padme asked Vader.

"The Jedi have betrayed the Jedi Order, and the Republic. I saw Master Windu try to assassinate the Chancellor myself."

"That's awful. What about Obi Wan?" Padme asked.

"I just hope he has remained loyal to the Republic, and the Chancellor." Vader told her. "I have one last mission. To Mustafar, the Separatists have gathered there. I will end this war for good. Stay here until I return."

* * * * *

Obi wan sent out a distress signal in the cockpit of the _Soulless One_. No one recieved the message. _No I can't be the only Jedi alive, that can't be possible,_ Obi Wan thought to himself. Obi wan sent out the emergency message again. No one answered. _Please let there be someone out there,_ Obi wan thought desperately. Suddenly somebody recieved his message.

"Bail Organa," Obi Wan said, very much surprised. "My Clones have turned on me."

"It appears as though this has happened across the Galaxy. We have picked up Master Yoda. Sending you our co-ordinates." Bail Organa said.

* * * * *

Order 66 and Operation Nightfall was one of the darkest moments in Jedi History, and one of the greatest moments in Sith History. The Sith have been waiting for this moment for centuries since Darth Bane started the Rule of Two, as having large amounts of Sith seemed unsuccessful in Darth Bane's eyes. This is the moment where all that waiting came to action, a plan that Palpatine himself had orchestrated, and Anakin was the one who helped achive victory for the Sith this day. The massacre of the Jedi this day was one of the darkest moments of the Jedi Order, it was unforseen by Master Yoda, who was arguably one of the greatest Jedi of all time. Nearly the whole order had been wiped out, and that in itself was a slight victory for the Jedi--as some had escaped, which were Yoda himself, Obi Wan, Shaak Ti, Kazdan Paratus, Rahm Kota, Kento and Galen Marek, Even Piell, Master Ikrit, Beldorion, K'Kruhk, Quinlan Vos, Vima-Da Boda, Tra Saa, Empatojoyas Brand, Maris Brood, Callista Ming along with numerous others--so that sounds not as bad as it really is. It is the worse moment in most people's lives, as the creation of the Empire had radically changed everyones lives, as it enforced Slavery on many species like Kashyyyk. Many people would soon stand up against the Empire, whether it be in small groups or larger groups like the Rebel Alliance, that would soon be formed by some of the greatest leaders and warriors who would fight against the Empire, such as Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis and Bail Organa. Only 23 years or so left of the Empire's Reign. Good luck to everyone who survives it.

The End.


End file.
